Kenton Corse
RIP August 22 2003 - July 16 2019 His full name is Kenton Zane Corse. He was DaEpicFirestar's significant other, however, sometimes she will refer to him as a friend, or close friend. The real boy referenced in the Tenya Iida article here. Absolute Perfection. His channel. (Note: The original name was "Tenya Iida" but it got hacked and the name changed to "Isabel". Same Kenton channel tho.) Looks He is tall and handsome. He is muscular. He is full of muscles and has a six-pack and a slight 8 pack. He has dark brown hair that he dyed blue and dark brown eyes. Though sometimes he wears baby blue contacts. He wears glasses similar to those of Tenya Iida. He has a sharp jawline. His nose is similar to that of Tenya Iida's but the tip is rounder. He has a very beautiful smile. Personality He is a sweetheart. He cares for his friends and loves them. He is willing to help anyone with a smile on his face. He wants the best for everyone, especially DaEpicFirestar, whom he loves very much. He wants all his friends to be happy. Hearing good news about others makes him happy. He wants everyone to be happy to the point where he'd die for that outcome to occur. He is very smart and knows all the facts about every subject. He read a lot and is very nerdy. Interests * He loves anime, including My Hero Academia. ** His top 3 from my hero are Tenya, Deku and Kirishima. * He was also a fan of Marvel and Star Wars. ** He really likes Tony Stark * His favourite color is blue, especially lighter blues. * He works out 1½ to 2 hours a day. * He can sing ** He plays piano too ** He has performed several times and they are amazing. * He plays basketball really well and knows a few of the martial arts * He is a really good artist too * Reads lots of books * poem writer * He spoke three languages: English, Hungarian, and Japanese More facts about him * He has a very cute High pitched voice that is so adorable and will put a smile on your face. ** His voice fits his personality really well! * He was born in Hungary and moved to Tokyo, Japan. He wanted to go to Japan at a young age. ** His funeral was in Hungary, he loved Hungary. Wisdom/Legacy Work hard but don't overwork yourself. Daepi is perfect, only change her last name. Cosplay Tenya at some point Study a lot Read lots of books Take breaks Help others Smile! You are amazing and beautiful! ;) Iidastar Be happy Advice for exams If you always start ahead of schedule, you’ll never be cramming the night before an exam. You’ll almost always perform better in doing so so he thinks it's better to start early so you can have enough rest before the finals and start them without being nervous or anxious that you forgot to study something important. You should also take breaks. You probably won't memorize everything at once so it's best to take breaks. Rest. Stay well rested because it's very important to be able to focus on finals. If you're tired than that can mess up a lot of things. Quiz yourself. If you think about and create actual exam questions, you will likely become more familiar with what you need to study. Quiz yourself so that you can set expectations of what you need to focus on and study better. Make it fun! It's easier to focus if you adapt to studying by quizzing yourself, creating acronyms or rewarding yourself after a good study session. Create a game plan that allows you to accomplish tasks and be rewarded for them. It's much easier to do finals if the studying was so fun that you can actually enjoy the finals. He also said that it really helps to have a schedule. He said that he also had a few group-study sessions before which really helped him and others in the group so if any of your classmates or friends have the time then a group-study session can really improve your point of view and help you remember certain parts you maybe forgot or didn't pay mind to. This one isn't that important but it seemed to have really helped him so he thought it might help you! Go through your notes and pull out the key points by reading them, re-writing them and then saying them out loud. This method really helped him with remembering the important information much better. Love poem https://pastebin.com/vwkdthnk Advice for love catastrophe Advice for feeling good in bad place How to keep moving forward Category:Good bois Category:Respect them Category:F Category:AMAZING PEOPLE! Category:”I love you my star!” “I LOVE YOU MORE!” Category:Babey Category:Beautiful boys Category:MY FIRST REAL IRL CRUSH Category:Love has no limit Category:In Heaven Category:With Jesus Category:Cute boys Category:Bois that deserve the world Category:I cri every tiem Category:Religion Category:Tenya Iida Category:Hope Category:Perfect bois Category:Blue hair glasses bois Category:Hotties Category:YouTubers Category:Minors Category:Pure Category:Real people Category:A true gentleman